


Lightsaber

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lightsabers, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: To one, the Jedi Order was what gave him his everything.To the other, the Jedi Order was what stole his everything.





	Lightsaber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! First part goes up on May 4th, the rest will /not/ be posted until December 18th (Swedish release date), when Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker is released in theaters! This is just a teaser for what is to come! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR THAT LONG, THIS PROLOGUE IS ALL YOU WILL GET FOR NOW!
> 
> If you don't mind waiting, oh, eight-ish months, then hello, please proceed! And May the Fourth be with y'all ;)  
> (I had to make the joke. How could I not make the joke? Impossible. And these 393 words were already written, so, lmao, here you go!)

 A five year old Jongin was running down the corridors, giggling as he looked behind himself to see Sehun falling behind. Jongin was only a few months older, but he saw himself as the bigger and stronger of the two, and was ecstatic to see that he was in the lead.

 Until he collided with something firm, and fell back onto his butt, the air knocked out of him and tears gathering in his eyes.

 Across from him, the thing - the _boy_ \- Jongin had run into had also fallen back, staring at Jongin with large eyes.

 “I-I’m sorry,” Jongin stuttered, getting up on his hands and knees to crawl over to the other boy. “Are you o-okay?”

 The owl-eyed boy gave a nod, biting down on his wobbly lower lip, but Jongin could see the tears in those large eyes.

 “Soo!” someone exclaimed next to them, and Jongin looked up to see an older boy hurry over. “What happened?”

 “I-I ran into h-him,” Jongin tried to explain, panic filling his little chest and making the tears sting his eyes. “I-I didn’t mean t-to…”

 The older boy looked at Jongin, triangular lips and droopy eyes making him look like a puppy. Jongin liked puppies, they were cute, and this boy was cute like a puppy as well. Owls were really cute, too, like the boy on the ground in front of him. Most animals were cute, especially baby animals, Jongin really liked baby animals, and did not like that he had knocked down a baby owl boy…

 “It’s okay, calm down,” the older boy said, smiling softly as he knelt down next to the owl-eyed boy. “Accidents happen, though you should be a bit more careful in the future. What’s your name?”

 “J-Jongin.”

 “Well, nice to meet you, Jongin. I’m Baekhyun, and this is Kyungsoo-”

 “Sehunnie! I’m Sehunnie! And Sehunnie’s winning!”

 Jongin looked up in shock as the younger boy tumbled past them, and he must have made a funny face, since the owl-eyed boy - Kyungsoo - gave a small giggle. There was still tears in his eyes, but his cheeks were a bit flushed and his lips formed a really cute heart. Owl-like eyes and heart-shaped lips.

 Jongin was pretty sure he not only fell on his butt, but also in love, back then.

 But love was not an attainable concept for a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, feel a bit bad about this being everything you get for now........but, eh, you get some clues to what this will be about, as well as the tags helping, so, uh, yeah? See you again in a few months!


End file.
